Han Hyun Min
Perfil * Nombre: '''한현민 / Han Hyun Min * '''Profesión: Modelo, Actor * Fecha de nacimiento: * Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur. * '''Estatura: '''189 cm * '''Peso: 56 Kg * Signo zodiacal: Tauro * Signo zodiacal chino: Serpiente * Familia: madre (coreana), padre (nigeriano), dos hermanas y dos hermanos menores * Agencia: '''SF Models X Entertainment Dramas *Hip-Hop King: Naseuna Street (SBS, 2019) Programas de TV *M! Countdown (Mnet, 2019) MC junto a Lee Dae Hwi *Happy Together (2018) *King of Mask Singer (2018) *Can i see your voice (2018) *(MBC) Radio Star (2018) *Superman returns (2018) *Morning Yard (2018) *(JTBC)- Knowing Bros (2018) * (MBC) Radio Star - Especial Estrellas Nacientes de 2017 * Can You Speak English (2017) * Heart to Heart (2017) * BBC (2017) * Cherub Guest (2017) Programas de radio * SBS Power FM Two-hour escape cult show (2018) * EBS FM "EBS FM Radio Sunday Weekly Listening" (2018) * SBS Love FM "Choi Tae-jung's Power Time" (2018) * SBS Love FM "Kim Chang-ryul's Old School" (2018) * MBC FM4U "It's a date of two o'clock" (2018) * EBS FM "Multicultural Music Travel" (2017) Vídeos musicales * Kim Bum Soo - "I LOVE YOU(난 널 사랑해)" * 2017 STi - "We click" Anuncios * Hyundai Motor Veloster (2018) * Nike Korea (2018) * Skoolooks (2017-2018) * The Bling (2017) * Mnet Music Festival Hong Kong (2017) * Melon Music Adwards (2017) * Heich Blade (2017) * Romantic Pirates Spring (2017) * Dazed (2017) * Vogue (2017) * bluovablu (2017) * TIME (2017) * GQ Japan (2016) Shows de modelaje * S Hera Seoul Fashion Week Dojo Model 2018 * S Hera Seoul Fashion Week Noang Model 2018 * SEOUL FASHION WEEK 2018 * Ambassador to improve multicultural awareness - 2017 * Ambassador of Hanbok - 2017 * SEOUL FASHION WEEK 2017 * SEOUL FASHION WEEK 2016 * SEOUL FALL 2016 - Heich Es Heich, Sanghyuk Han Premios * 2017 TIME: America's Top 10 Most Influential People in the World Curiosidades * '''Idioma: Coreano (Lengua materna) * Nacionalidad: Nigerano / Coreano * Educación: ** Seoul Bokwang Elementary School (previo) → Seoul Itaewon Elementary School ** Osan Junior High School ** Han Gwang High School * Religión: protestante ** Nombre bautismal: Howard Han * Es el primer modelo africano-coreano de Corea del Sur. * Durante su infancia fue victima de discriminación racial: "Cuando estaba en el jardín de niños, algunas de las madres en el patio de recreo me decían amigos, 'No juegues con él. Si juegas con él, también te volverás más oscuro'. Una vez una mujer mayor le preguntó: "¿Qué estás haciendo en el país de otra persona?" Cuando eso sucedió, Han dijo que quería desaparecer: "Quería volverme invisible, odiaba mi apariencia que se destacaba de todos los demás" * Han comenzó a modelar en el 2016, después de que una agencia lo encontró en Instagram y organizó una reunión: "Nos conocimos en Itaewon, en realidad, en una cafetería de Holly, Me hicieron caminar allí; Caminé, y en el momento en que me vieron mover, me contrataron ". * Mientras la mayoría de las modelos coreanas pasan por un riguroso sistema de entrenamiento previo, él es totalmente autodidacta, estudió con videos de YouTube para aprender a caminar en pasarela. * Desde que comenzó a modelar, Han ha estado en más de 30 desfiles de moda durante dos Semanas de la Moda de Seoul. Siendo uno de los números más altos para un principiante en pasarela. * La mayoría de la gente creía que Han no era coreano, sino uno de los modelos internacionales que acudía a los espectáculos, por lo que le hablaban en inglés en el backstage, un idioma que no habla. * Le desagrada el apodo que algunos diseñadores de moda le han dado, "Paul", ya que solo desea ser llamado por su nombre real y que le hablen en coreano. * A pesar de su popularidad, enfrenta problemas por su piel: "Debido a que mi piel es diferente, algunos diseñadores y marcas realmente no me usarán; "dice. "Pero en lugar de irme, quiero trabajar más duro, ser Han Hyun Min y construir mi encanto único es importante para mí. Ser un modelo de moda me ayudó a construir mi confianza enormemente, ahora disfruto ser mirado por otras personas, en lugar de avergonzarme. Quiero ser más exitoso, no solo para mí, sino también para las personas a las que represento". * La revista TIME lo seleccionó en la lista 'Los 30 adolescentes más influyentes de 2017' * La reconocida marca del uniforme escolar Skoolooks lo anunció como uno de los nuevos rostros de su marca, siendo la primera vez que se elige un modelo negro para la marca. Enlaces * Instagram Galería Han Hyun-min 01.jpg Han Hyun-min 02.jpg Han Hyun-min 03.jpg Han Hyun-min.jpg Han Hyun-min 05.jpg Han Hyun-min 06.jpg Han Hyun-min 07.jpg Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KActor